You've Got Mail
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Chika's been getting odd messages from You. Not bad, just... odd.


Chika stared at her phone, an intense look of concentration on her face as she attempted to make sense of the pixels on the screen. Across from her sat Riko, the redhead busy at work plugging variables into equations and deriving solutions as she worked on their math homework.

For the past few minutes, neither girl had said a word, the silence between them broken only by the redhead's scribbling of pen on paper.

Expecting to hear a question from the ginger sooner rather than later, Riko glanced up, surprised to find Chika locked in the exact same position she had been in almost five minutes ago. If it weren't for the ginger's breathing, Riko would have thought her a statue. She felt a hint of annoyance pop up. They were supposed to be doing homework; this was no time for distractions. Not that Chika getting distracted while doing schoolwork wasn't a common occurrence, but still.

"Chika-chan? Is something the matter?" asked Riko. She was met with a wall of silence. Sighing to herself, she shook her head in mild exasperation before flipping to the next page. If she finished first and wanted to do something else, Chika would have to take notice.

As she began writing out the solution to another exercise, she finally got a response.

"...Riko-chan?" came Chika's voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you for some advice?"

Riko frowned. If Chika needed guidance, perhaps this wasn't just a silly distraction. "Sure. What is it?"

Chika opened and closed her mouth twice as she struggled to broach the topic, before eventually sighing and finding traction. "Do you remember when we all got Snap&Chat a few weeks back?"

Riko blinked as she remembered the practically unused app sitting on her phone's hard drive, one opened for a grand total of less than fifteen minutes over the course of weeks. Those fifteen minutes amounted to receiving a Snap&Chat from Chika or You, where she would text back a quick 'That's nice' before closing out the app. It wasn't that Riko didn't care; she just preferred her social media to be less mobile.

She nodded. "What about it?"

"Well... ever since, You-chan has been Snap&Chatting me pictures of herself asking for fashion advice. For the most part it's been all in good fun, but recently I've noticed that her pictures have gotten significantly more... um... fanservice-y."

"Fanservice-y?" repeated Riko, unimpressed.

"I don't know what else to call it! Here, take a look at these some of these pictures." Chika practically shoved the phone in Riko's face, assaulting her eyes with images of You as she posed for the camera.

The first few were normal, simply a beautiful girl taking selfies in a beautiful way. As Chika flipped through them however, it soon became clear that something was amiss. As the pictures went on, Riko found that she could see more and more of You's flawless skin. First the brunette discarded her signature snapback. Then she did away with her jacket. Then she transitioned from long sleeves to short sleeves to tank tops. The pants became a skirt, then shorts, then short-shorts.

Though she still cringed at the awkward phrasing, Riko found that You was indeed becoming more and more fanservice-y.

"You see what I mean?" asked Chika as she stopped on a picture of You at the beach in a tube top.

"Yes, I suppose I can understand," said Riko with an appreciative hum. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of You's firmly toned abdominal muscles.

The picture disappeared as Chika took her phone back. "So?" she asked, "What's You-chan playing at? Does she want me to take my clothes off too?"

The redhead could only blink as she stared at her friend, conjuring up numerous mental images of a scantily dressed Chika as she posed for a camera. Riko was very tempted to tell Chika to do just that. She could even volunteer to be camerawoman! But despite her heavily vested interest in doing so, Riko always tried to be a good friend first and foremost.

"I don't think stripping is necessary," she answered, "But it seems to me that You-chan is flirting with you."

"Flirting with me?!" exclaimed the ginger, "Are you seriously telling me that when she wants to flirt with someone, You-chan sends selfies to them asking for their opinion on what she's wearing with progressively skimpier outfits?!"

Riko could only shrug.

"Wow... That's a little much, even for me." Chika took out her phone again. "Here!" she presented, "Take a look at the one she just sent me a few minutes ago!"

As she gazed on the latest picture, Riko's heart all but stopped. Spread across the screen of Chika's phone was You after coming out of the shower. She wore nothing more than a pair of mikan colored panties, save for a towel around her neck that just barely reached low enough to cover her breasts. Bright blue eyes twinkled mischievously at the camera, and her lips curled into a seductive smirk.

A hot blush enveloped Riko's face and she found certain other parts of her body begin to heat up. She could see damn near everything! You's abs, You's legs, You's stomach, the underside of You's breasts, You's smile... The only thing missing was a view of her rear, but that just made the pianist even thirstier. After all, the most tasteful nudes always left something to the imagination.

...Riko needed this. Riko needed this now!

"Chika-chan!" exclaimed the redhead, stars shining in her eyes.

"Eh?! Riko-chan, your nose is bleeding..."

"I will give you 10,000 yen if you send me this picture!"

"W-What?! I... I don't know about that. I'm not sure if You-chan would be okay with that."

The redhead remained undaunted. "20,000 yen!"

"Riko-chan, it's not a matter of money!"

"Well then how about this? 25,000 yen, and...! I'll do all your homework for the next week!"

"Deal!" agreed Chika, crimson eyes sparkling. Money was one thing; grades (read: laziness) was another.

After throwing down a few 1000 yen bills, Riko raided her piggy bank for the remainder of Chika's 25,000 yen. Much to the ginger's annoyance, Riko didn't bother to count and handed her a heavy sack with hundreds of shiny coins inside. Though admittedly, Chika could appreciate the $ symbol emblazoned on its side.

With that, Riko opened up Snap&Chat eagerly and prepared to receive her latest and greatest masturbation aid.

Not a minute later and a notification popped up promising her picture. The redhead couldn't help but swoon, and collapsed on her bed while Chika counted her money. Riko spent the next few minutes staring hungrily at a picture she would never get bored of.

Just then, a new Snap&Chat message reached her phone. She frowned at the interruption of her happy private time but opened it anyway. What she saw made her heart stop.

 _Yousoro!: You know, that picture was meant for Chika-chan's eyes only._

Riko sat up in her bed so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. "She knows I have it?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," supplied Chika nonchalantly, "It's part of the app. You know, it helps to keep track of photo-sharing."

The redhead wanted to snap at the ginger for not telling her that earlier, but another text from You put a hold on that train of thought.

 _Yousoro!: You're a naughty girl, Riko-chan. Do I need to punish you?  
_

Then Riko received a picture of You in a dominatrix outfit.

Shrieking in a strange mix of embarrassment and arousal, Riko fell off her bed and onto the floor, squirming in ecstasy as her fingers somehow managed to type out a response.

 _Riko: Please punish me mistress._

Once she had finally counted out her money, Chika took one look at the shrieking redhead and sighed. She began packing up her school work; they weren't getting anything else done today. Chika had seen Riko in this mood far too many times to delude herself into believing otherwise. As she went to leave, she took a small video of the rolling redhead and sent it to You.

Her caption was simple: _Why do you do this to me?_

The response was simpler: _lol_

As she showed herself out, Chika considered the last few minutes of her life. She still had plenty of homework to do, and her best resource for assistance was going to be indisposed for quite some time. On the other hand, she made a quick buck and outsourced a week of homework all for only a few digital pixels. And with the reply she'd gotten from You, it was clear that the brunette didn't care if Riko saw any of her pictures.

Still, she hadn't actually figured out what to do about the whole thing. When she got back to her ryokan, Chika thought back to what Riko had said before her meltdown and sent You another message.

 _KanKanMikan: You-chan? Have you been flirting with me these past few weeks?_

 _Yousoro!:Yeah! I was starting to wonder if you would figure it out before I went completely naked!_

Chika's face flushed crimson at the mental image that statement conjured.

 _KanKanMikan: What kind of picture would you have done for going naked?_

 _Yousoro!: I was going to reenact that famous painting of Aphrodite standing on a clam shell. :)_

 _KanKanMikan: ...Can I please help you create this painting?_

 _Yousoro!: Sure! Be at my place in an hour._

The ginger smiled and sent back an affirmative before hopping on her bike. Before she set off, she got one last message.

 _Yousoro!: If you play your cards right, maybe I'll let you touch the artwork ;D  
_

Chika biked over so fast, she actually began to fly. Such was the creation of the Happy Party Bike.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **AN: I don't have snapchat, but I assume this is how it works based off what I've heard.  
**

 **Alternate summary: Riko pays $250 for something that You would gladly give her for free. :P**


End file.
